nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Forgotten
Forgotten '''(also known as '''Berlin Wall '''or '''Checkpoint Charlie) is a custom Nazi Zombies map. Forgotten has the appearance of the ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' multiplayer map "Berlin Wall", but more utilities have been added for the Nazi Zombies game mode. Backstory Oblivious to the fact that the Central Intelligence Agency had presumed them missing in action, Alex Mason, Frank Woods, Jason Hudson, and Grigori Weaver escaped the Soviet radiation plant to try to find answers about what had happended to them. As they walked through the outer limits of the factory, they noticed signs saying "Checkpoint Charlie". Hudson immediately knew what had happened: they had been teleported to East Berlin, Germany. As the four crossed over a small narrow pathway, they began to see dust rising from the ground. Soon a zombie crawled out from the hole. All around that hole, more holes sprung up. Eventually there were zombies everywhere, and each was swarming the agents. They boarded theirselves in a half destroyed building, and, using what little ammunition they had left, began to kill the attacking zombies. Enemies *Spetsnaz zombies - The Spetsnaz zombies look similar to how they did previously, but new features have been added. Mainly icsicles hanging from their noses. Their clothes are the Arctic Spetsnaz uniform. There are no blood stains anywhere on them. Weapons These following weapons appear in the map. 'Pistols' *M1911 *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Python 'Submachine Guns' *MPL *PM63 *MP5K *Spectre 'Assault Rifles' *M14 *M16 *G11 *AUG *Galil *AK74u *Famas *FN FAL *Commando 'Light Machine Guns' *RPK *HK21 'Shotguns' *HS10 *Olympia *Stakeout *SPAS-12 'Launchers' *M72 LAW *China Lake 'Specials' *Ballistic Knife *Crossbow Explosive Tip 'Others' *Bowie Knife *Claymore 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun (with or without Dual Wield) *Thundergun *Winter's Howl Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box looks the same and still costs 950 points to use. It will move arround the map and contains the Teddy Bear. *Teleporters - The Teleporters in the map are exactly the same as the ones in "Five". They are free to use. They become available for use when the power is turned on. Zombies can also use the Teleporters and will not die. *Electro-Shock Defenses - There are three Electro-Shock Defenses and each costs 1000 points to activate. Instead of emitting electricity, they emit a force field-like barrier that instantly kills any zombie and player without Juggernog that runs through it. They are found as the player walks through the narrow pathways. *Pack-a-Punch Machine - The Pack-a-Punch Machine once again makes another appearance in Nazi Zombies. It looks the same as the one in Kino der Toten and costs 5000 points to upgrade a weapon. Power-Ups and Perks 'Power-Ups' *Nuke *Insta-Kill *Fire Sale *Berserker *Carpenter *Max Ammo *Triple Points *Grim Reaper *Double Points *Death Machine 'Perks' *Juggernog *Stamin-Up *Speed Cola *Doctor Perk *Quick Revive *PhD Flopper *Attach-A-Matic Each of these Perks can be in use at the same time and there is no limit to how many times they can be purchased (excluding Quick Revive in solo). ﻿﻿﻿ Category:Forgotten Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith